


Dirks homo ph scence

by Your_waifuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_waifuu/pseuds/Your_waifuu
Summary: Crackfic dirk x self. I wrote this in less than 10 minutes, and I have not read Homestuck
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3





	Dirks homo ph scence

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read Homestuck

Dirk was home with dirk1 as he got his phat ass stuck in a walking machine, oh no. This is a scence from PH. Dirk 1 pulled dirksass out or the washing machine. His ego was boasting. He slowly undid us belt buckle along with is pants revealing is micro penis. Dirk1 grabbed dirk by the shlong and dragged him to the neighboring room. The kitchen. He open a pickle jar as he shoved the micro in with the pickles. Dirk instantly cums in the jar. Dirk1 grabbed the jar as the micro flung out of it. Dirk 1 took the jar and started to drink the semen mixed pickle juice. Dirk stood in shock watching dirk 1 as he gulped down the mixture. You could see the buldge. Dirk ran and grabbed a rope. He started to cry.he ran into another room as his micro flung aroind. He quickly tied the rope into a moose. He tied the noose to a fan and put it around his neck. With a stool below his feet he kicked it away fast. Dirk1 ran in and fell to the floor. The fan had fallen on dirk and killed him. For his phat ass weighed too much for the fan to hold up.


End file.
